Graduation
JackWorthyToppMartian (JWTM)'s new upcoming 2015 song, Graduation, is a song planned to be performed for his high school graduation ceremony (May 27'th). It is unknown if the official audio of the song will be dropped the same day of the ceremony. JWTM "Graduation" (prod. by Omito Beats) Lyrics Singing Verse: Hardwork brung effort for the things we can relate Don't mind the karma, it'll bite you in the face Shoutout to Brother Kwasi, he can never be replaced Life don't have shortcuts to success, can't take a break Put my blood, sweat & tears to this but pushed it too far I encourage y'all that you really never need a cigar Time is too quick and confusing like a Rubix Cube Graduation ain't the end of us, it's beginning of brighter days Don't underestimate the Maze Runner, victory's in my veins Golden squares from these walls will exterminate these chains Shoutout to Bright, Will & Kevin who'll support me in this race Class of 2015, there's no power like our people Why'd you think we spread wings for? Just because we're eagles Domestic violence couldn't test us even when we make a sequel Apply ourselves for these colleges a month in advance These outsiders think we're not fitted for the program Amazing Hook: Raise them hands high, high, high, high Now it's time to graduate (Class of 2015!) Hands to the sky, sky, sky, sky But do not need to hesitate (Ohh yeah, we made it!) No need to oblige, lige, ige, ige Forget all the stress and pain (Hard work never fails) Throw them caps high, high, high, high It's time for Graduation Day! (your damn right!) Rapping Verse: It's that life so let me walk thru ummm (walk thru them) It's my right so let me talk to them (talk to them) My physical condition to make this hype so ummm Y'all didn't think I'd actually blown this rap on stage so ummm I ran into Kwasi and told em our timezones changing And my friend Bright had the true laughter inside of us What will we accomplish right this graduation, man? Is it forever or willing to meet each other again? Forever family! Let's take a picture because I know it lasts longer (it really does!) Should have bought our yearbook but that's came to bother Despite who thinks cougars are weakling but still attack & conquer Make sure that y'all remember me when I'm famous doing concerts We already built self-esteem in work besides the Monster That energy drink can never torn us down with a sponsor The law of gravity will be broken to pull us straight-forward So in the long run I know will meet each other soon, raise them hands! Amazing Hook x2: Raise them hands high, high, high, high Now it's time to graduate (Class of 2015!) Hands to the sky, sky, sky, sky But do not need to hesitate (Ohh yeah, we made it!) No need to oblige, lige, ige, ige Forget all the stress and pain (Hard work never fails) Throw them caps high, high, high, high It's time for Graduation Day! (your damn right!) Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs